The Palace of Illyria
by Skychild101
Summary: tblah blsah... Please R&R and also spread the word around... yeah my sister wouldn't tell me the plot so... ahh... on hold? yeah, my sister is taking a VERRRYYYY LOOONGGGG time to update...
1. Chapter 1

**Darksunred101: Alright, this is one of my sister's stories. And she does own all of the characters except for the 3 ninja people which are Colt, Rocky, Tum Tum, Darren and Mrs. Douglas and Mr. Douglas. So let's get the party started!! **

_**Prologue**_

So many different events in the past, no one knows if they are true or not. If I were to tell someone I was the same person who lived 500 years ago, no one would believe me. Oddly though it was very true that's what makes it so frightening. What happened 500 years ago, no one knows other than me, no one who existed, remembers that terrifying event. There are many theories, most of them far-fetched about that event which brought about the decline of a great empire, my mother's…

A tribe of evil banished men, known as the Dark Interlopers, infiltrated The Great Palace of Illyria, passing the many lines of defence -no one knew how- killing anyone who stood in their way or dared oppose them. Hundreds of soldiers and court members were slaughtered without mercy. Blood splattered on the once glistening, clean walls, making gross patterns of morbid shapes. Sections of the towering turrets were set aflame and all that was heard were the dismayed screams of women and children trapped in them. My betrothed and I were torn apart from one another and I was forced to watch them kill him. That's when they turned on me, just as they were about to strike me, my mom came out. It was the last time I saw her alive, she took out her crystal pendant and with it evaporated everyone who was once part of her court dead and alive. After that I don't know what happened, all details are fuzzy, but this is for certain, my mom the queen is dead. The next thing I know for certain is I woke up in an unfamiliar environment…

**Darksunred101: There you go, the prologue is done! Gah, I can't spell today… Uhh… review! Ps: Sorry that the prologue is short, but the rest are long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darksunred101: Alright, here's the next part of the story for Palace of Illyria. Thanks to Aurora528 for reviewing it.**

I was sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking my Nestea and flipping lazily through my magazine. I could hear my dad typing away furiously on the keyboard. My dear dad had a habit of swearing profanities whenever he made a mistake and another string of swear words right after. I grinned. These were always funny moments because he would usually string the longest amount of cuss words I ever heard and they were really colorful. He would also say "Warning! PG 15!" The doorbell rang, there was a crash from the room beside me and I imagined what happened. My dad knocked down his chair as he sprang to his feet. He walked towards the door. From where I was sitting I could see four people standing there, without ado, my dad yanked open the door.

"You must be our new neighbor." A kind female voice said.

"That's correct," My dad responded.

"I'm Jessica Douglas and these three here are my sons, Jeffery, Samuel and Michael."

"I'm Daniel Logan… Please come in,"

"Thank you." She said, as she stepped inside the house. Her sons followed her in.

"We're still unpacking," My dad said, apologizing."Please sit, I'll make some coffee."

They cluttered around the dining room table, sitting down.

"Chris, can you come here?" I hopped off and walked over.

"Hi," I greeted," I'm Christelle."

The brown haired boy looked familiar, and I could almost remember him from somewhere. I dismissed it and tune in to what he was saying.

"It's nice to meet you." The brown haired boy said standing up." I'm Colt, he's Rocky and he's Tum Tum."

"They're our ninja names." Tum Tum chimed.

"I see."

"Kids get to school."

"Okay." We left the house.

"This way," Colt motioned with his head. I followed him and the others. On the right side of the road, there was a huge-run down building that might have at one point in time, looked like a Cathedral. The place fell into disrepair, the marble roof had fallen in and pieces of the wall had crumbled in, leaving gapping holes in on once solid, uniform structure. The crystal doors and rose-colored windows were shattered and barely hanging on their hinges. The trees, which bordered the place, looked grotesque as they threw unreached, elongated shadows on what remained of the walls and on the granite road. The trees looked like they were destroyed by acid many many years ago. There were eerie noises and I could swear I heard voices from so long along echoing within the walls of the place. Despite all this damage, I could not help but feel as though this place was once filled with prestige. And to top it off, it seemed very very familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darksunred101: Sorry, for not updating Palace of Illyria! Yes, my sister had to write up a page and all but here it is! Oh yeah, Palace of Illyria is a **_**real **_**place, just to let you know and she does own Christelle St. Amour. Anyways, here it is...**

"What is that place?" I asked, pointing at the crumbling mass of gray blocks.

The others glanced at it uneasily."It's called The Remains. There have been many more problems here than anywhere else in the city. Whenever construction workers try to tear the place down it would remain stubbornly. Rumours are it's also haunted and all because of one legend. The Legend of the true Heir."

My eyes widened."Really."

Colt shrugged."The legend which might not be true-says that, that place was once the Famous Palace of Illyria. Based on what we do know-which isn't much, the Great Palace looked a lot like the Taj Mahal. It boasted off swirling, intricate designs and ornate jewels on the white walls. The roof was a large glass dome, surrounded by several tall spiralling spires. The yards were a gleaming emerald color, even in the winter time... Several major celebrations of the day were held in the vast courtyards and all people, regardless of their rank, would dance around the three marble fountains, revelling in the freedom, "The one day everyone was equal.""

I thought about what he said for it seemed very familiar. It was my mother's palace.

"What happened?" I asked, although I already knew.

"No one really knows," Rocky answered shrugging." But legend has it during the Dark Ages-which - occurred in the 1500's- that masked Interlopers infiltrated the palace, killing the prince in front of the princess. Just as they turned on her, the Queen came out."

As he was talking, I remembered these exact memories in great detail; it was heart wrenching... my love dying in my arms. Me- bloody from his fatal wounds... screaming... Mother coming out in all her regal finery. They killing her instead of me... A flash of light... That was it I could not remember anything else...

Rocky was still talking I forced myself to hear him. "She sacrificed herself and after that, everything just fell apart. And what was left of the palace fell into despair and nature took its course, taking back everything that was once part of it. Despite of the temble parts of this legend, it is nonetheless such a timeless tale, children beg to hear it, even parents never tire of hearing it, all because the tale is filled which such sorrow, love, gore and betrayal."

I do not know how long I stared at the place, thinking of everything that had happened there, but I swore I would find out who was responsible. Tears prickled my eyes but I could not let them fall. We resumed walking by the structure quickly because of Tum Tum." Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps," He protested and headed towards the school. The school was a huge gray old building. Above the roof stood a billboard proclaiming "welcome to Colombia School!"

Colt dragged me to the office, Rocky ran to his classes with a quick."See you later." While Tum Tum just disappeared, the moment we entered. The door to the office swung open with a buzz and the secretary looked at Colt and me, the moment we walked in.

"Welcome," She said, in a high pitched voice."How can I help you?"

I spoke up."I'm Christelle St. Amour; I recently transferred from Mary Donaldson High."

She rifled through a stack of papers on the messy desk, every now and then muttering."No, Not this. Yes. Wait, no its not."

"Here we are," She proclaimed, handing me the folder filled with information." You have history with Mr. Jamieson. First floor, straight down the hall and turn right. Last door, Mr. Douglas here will show you to class."

The lady, whose nametag red Christine Maccave, returned to her keyboard. I turned and left the office before turning to face Colt. He smirked and led me to history. Mr. Jamieson was a robust person; he was a huge man with a jolly smile and white sparkly teeth. He looked like a gnome missing the cap.

He greeted us with a glowing smile before saying."Who are you?"

**Darksunred101: Well, there you go. Now, I do apologize even my sister does (she doesn't really apologize) for the long update. But the page is done, and onto the next one. Till then, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the page for palace of Illyria! Finally! I am sorry for this late update, it's just that my sister has been busy over the months… so, let's begin, shall we? She's in engeering (Sorry for the mistake but whatever...)**

"I'm Chris St. Amour."

"Welcome! Welcome!" He grinned, gesturing to a couple of desks near the back of the mostly empty room. I sat down beside Colt, just as the bell began to ring and other people began piling into the room, each casting curious glances at me.

Mr. Jamieson began." As you can see, we have a new student… Chris St. Amour. Make her feel welcome. Today we will be talking about the Illyrian Palace, or rather what we know of it. Later this week, we'll go down to see where the ruins are rumoured to be."

"See it?" A girl said shrilly. The girl had waist-length blonde hair that was almost silver. Even though I could not see her face, a sense of foreboding crept on my back. I had a hunch that it was my despicable Interloper cousin.

"Why yes, Miss Smith." Mr. Jamieson sounded surprised.

"But it's haunted," She screeched, rising up several octaves.

"Miss Smith, I assure you those fears are completely unfounded. All tales about the ruins are completely untrue," Professor Jamieson preached.

"No, no, no." The girl shook her head, as if in denial. All of a sudden, she gradually turned her head to look at me. Ice blue eyes greeted me, and a look of recognition and malice flashed across her perfect features. They were gone in a flash, as if they'd never existed. I was right, it was her. Magdalene… my uncle's daughter… my Interloper cousin… And one of the reasons why the Illyrian Empire fell… and she recognized me.

I stared coolly at her with a raised eyebrow, pooling my own porcelain features into a perfect blank mask. I was an ace at keeping things to myself, not letting any people know things I didn't want them too. She turned back around with a smirk. I would have smirked too, if the situation wasn't grim. There was going to be a confrontation between us and we both knew it. The confrontation was faded to happened, now that the two of us recognized the other. Who knows when it was gonna happen, but I prayed it would be later. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The bell rang and my classmates left, I tagged along until we reached the washroom. She was there, and it was just the two of us.

"Well, well, well… If it's not my favorite cousin, Lena." She said, mockingly.

"It's Christelle, now." I respond, glaring at her. We were once extremely close, like sisters until we were fifteen and from then on as we grew older we split apart until we could no longer get along. In the past, I wished I knew why we split apart and drifted so far from one another, but it was too late damage had been dealt and everything changed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, cousin dear. Just the throne," She sneered, moving closer to me, with an evil grin on her face.

"You destroyed the Empire, there's nothing left now," I said in a monotone voice. A voice which I often employed and perfected to not reveal anything. It used to drive my mother and fiancée mad because they could not pry anything with out of me, when I got like this, "And even if there was something, you aren't getting it."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, darkly, sitting on a sink.

"I'm a hundred percent sure, traitor." I spat, temporary losing my composure.

"What a pity," She sighed, hopping off. She walked past me, "I was hoping you'd reconsider. Guess not."

"I have no reason too." I said, as she left. I followed her, anxious to get to my next class. I hurried to my choir class after stopping to get directions from other students. The bell rang, a couple minutes after I arrived. The teacher arrived promptly.

"Father," Exclaimed my cousin, who was in my class. Brilliant, he was my uncle, my mother's traitorous younger brother. He was always jealous of my mother, the firstborn, the heir and perfect daughter. Maybe, he looked up at her once, when they were children, I don't know. But whatever it was that he once held for my mom descended into bitterness and hatred, of the worst kind. Then when the invasion occurred he was one of the people leading it. We all thought he disappeared after he had been banished but he hadn't. He had forsaken us, consorting with the enemy. His own people, his family… his flesh and blood… he betrayed us without a care.

**Well, that's that… for now… now, it's going to take at least many months just to update another page of the story… did I mention it's not in chapters? Review!**


End file.
